Hand tools of infinite varieties to grip, cut, pound, twist, and perform other functions are well known. Vise grips or other locking pliers provide a mechanism to grip and secure a work piece between a set of jaws. The jaws are normally partially rounded to fit around a pipe or stud and may be knurled or have ridges or grooves to grip the workpiece. An adjustment screw sets the distance between the jaws and a locking mechanism may be set by closing the pliers around a workpiece. However, in rotating or twisting the jaws around, the pipe, stud or other workpiece, the workpiece may be marred, crushed or otherwise damaged. What is needed is a gripping tool that may rotate, twist or otherwise manipulate a workpiece without damage.
Tool attachment pieces having different functions or sizes such as screwdriver heads, sockets, and wrenches are also known with the piece being releasably affixed to a single handle. These devices provide for a single tool to be multi-functional. What is not known is a multi-function tool having tool attachments that releasably mount on a pair of articulating handles as described in the present invention.